WWE Santa Medallion Hunt
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: The WWE Superstars are going to have their first ever Santa Medallion Hunt... See what happens along the way and find out who the CHAMPIONS really are!
1. Chapter 1

**WWE Santa Medallion Hunt**

Teams: Erynn Flair/Randy Orton—Ariann Flair/Dave Bautista—Caylin Mysterio/Cody Rhodes/Tate and Alanna Orton-- Kiana Orton/Adam Copeland—Shaidyn Rhodes/Jake Hager—Danielle Moore/Shannon Moore—Kai Hanson/John Cena—Shawn Michaels/Paul Levesque

WWE Staff Meeting

"WWE Superstars and Divas are going to be put to a test tonight as they begin a search for the first ever WWE Santa Medallion!" Vince said as he took out a list of the teams.

"Hunter and Shawn…Erynn and Randy…Ariann and Dave…Kiana and Adam…Shaidyn and Jake…Dani and Shannon…Kai and John C… And Caylin and Cody."

"Hey!" Alanna and Tate shouted, as they did not hear their names being called for a team.

"Come on! Just causes we are little kids don't mean we can't play!" Tate said.

"Well… Randy? Erynn? How bout it?"

"Well… If someone is willing to have them because we put up with them all day every day!"

Caylin rose and smiled, "If you give us a head start, we will take them!"

"Okay. So Alanna and Tate are on Caylin and Cody's team. Now we need team names. I will call your names and tell me what you are going to be called… Erynn and Randy?"

"The Champions"

"Okay, Shaidyn and Jake?"

"Young American Americans"

"Alright, Dani and Shannon"

"Freaky Family" Shannon stated and laughed at it.

"Umm…okay? Kai and John?"

"The Invisibles"

"Mmk…and Kiana and Adam?"

"Rated Rs"

"Ok. Ariann and Dave."

"The Bombers"

"Caylin, Cody, Alanna, and Tate."

"Sooners!"

"And finally…hmmph…Shawn and Paul…"

"The Lil' Elves"

"I don't wanna be little! I wanna be big!" Shawn argued with the choice of name.

"Too bad… A name is final now shut your mouth."

"Okay." Shawn frowned a little kid frown at Paul.

"Now… There will be 10 clues. You may not share clues with other players but you will find these clues in the hands of certain Superstars who will give you hints to the next clue. The first clue is 'to get to me you must go somewhere in this arena to the people who make the show.'"

_**The Lil' Elves**_

Shawn and Paul quickly jumped to their feet before anyone else and ran out the door.

"I know exactly where it is, why in the world would they use my wife as a freakin clue?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting tired."

"Shawn, um, we just got out the door."

"I know, but I think I'm getting too old for this," he said huffing and puffing.

"Okay, well, hop on!" Paul said leaning over so Shawn could get on his back.

"Giddy up Paul!!!! YeeHaw!!!" Shawn said waving his cowboy hat in the air.

_**The Champions**_

"Come on babe, we gotta catch up to them!" Randy said to Erynn as they started catching up to The Lil Elves.

"There is no way that I am losing to some old dorks who play games and act like little kids."

"Oh, well, maybe if you would put some Christmas spirit into your mean spirited soul we would be doing better!" Erynn yelled at him picking up her pace.

_**Freaky Family**_

"Come on, sis! Start running faster!"

"I am trying to but when you have a baby at home, you don't really get a lot of time to exercise so I am not in the best shape. It isn't my fault."

"Sorry. Do you need a rest?"

"No. I am in better shape then that, Shannon."

They started jogging in the halls of the backstage. They saw Randy and Erynn running side by side talking to each other. Shannon looked back and saw Kiana and Adam down the hall behind them.

"Okay. We need to speed up now. Come on!" Shannon said while he turned his head back to Dani.

_**The Bombers**_

"So here is the plan, we are going to take this shortcut to get to Steph's office before everyone else. It is so much faster than the long way, come on!" Dave said pulling Ariann along side him.

"Babe, don't you think that this is a little dangerous? I mean its dark and we could fall and maybe even die!"

"Ariann, don't say that, and don't be so overdramatic."

"I'm not trying to be, but does this count as cheating?"

"NO! Now come on, and be quiet so no one hears us."

_**The Sooners**_

"Guys, I have an idea. Follow Ariann and Dave because Dave knows his way around this place. They are probably going to take a shortcut." Cody smiled at his brilliant idea.

"We have to find them first." Caylin said just as they went around the corner and saw the last bit of Dave slip through a small entering in the wall.

"You take Alanna and I will take Tate. Just keep following me because I will have them in my view."

"Won't it be dark though? We can't take the kids in there. It could be dangerous for them."

Just as she said that, Tate pulled something from his back pocket and displayed it high in the air.

"It won't be dark because I, Tate Orton, had been so prepared that I brought a flashlight!"

"Well, gosh Tate, why didn't you say so in the first place? Give it here!" Alanna silently yelled as she jumped onto Caylin's back and held out her hand for the flashlight to be placed in her hand.

"Lets go!" Alanna said as she rearranged her Scooby Doo backpack.

_**The Invisibles**_

"We just passed Shaidyn and Jake, and Kiana and Adam, we are doin good! Now all we gotta do is pass these other people. Can you make it?"

"Oh course I can, I may not be as 'in shape' as you guys, but I'm not some wimp!"

"I was just makin sure pooky."

"Okay, well, then lets go!" She yelled taking his hand and speeding up towards Dani and Shannon."

"You know I love you right?"

"Of course you do, now if you don't shut up your gunna not wanna love me! Lets go!"

_**The Rated R's**_

"Adam, you can't stand around being cocky. Just because I have to admit you are probably the best looking guy here, looks don't get you to clues."

"Okay. I am doing this for you, hun."

"I know, now hurry up!"

"Alright."

They had just gotten passed by 'The Invisibles' and they were working hard to get back in front of them.

"Gawsh, Adam! Quit being so damn cocky and hurry up!" Kiana said right as Adam slowed down and smiled to one of the Bella twins.

"I'm sorry but look at that body!" Adam said, glancing up and down the body of the oldest twin. Nikki acted like she was going to puke and Brie just laughed.

"And I don't have that?"

"You do…just… I don't know… You aren't as revealing as…them."

"Is that what you want? Revealing? Fine! I will give you revealing!" She said, ripping off his gym shorts and running as fast as she could, turning around every so often to see the man in his heart boxers running after her.

_**Young American Americans**_

Shaidyn and Jake were just passed by John and Kai. They were running side by side. They had made a plan that Jake would do the physical challenges and Shaidyn would do the mental challenges. Shaidyn was the one that was in the shopping cart so they were going quite fast. They had picked up the shopping cart in the hallway because it was being used for a hardcore match the next night.

"Hun, when do you want to push?"

"Are you already tired? We have only been going for like, 5 minutes!"

"I'm not tired. I was just wondering when you wanted to push. If I need to, I will push you all the way!"

"Alright. You do just that!"

"I will. Until we have to do challenges, that is." He smirked and kissed her. They were just about to catch up with Kiana and Adam when all of a sudden they heard the wheel break and Shaidyn went flying into Adam who fell and started screaming like a little girl.

Shaidyn got up and laughed and Jake and her started running again.

_**Tell us what you think! This is both of us writing our OC's. This is our first ever holiday fic so Review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lil' Elves

"There it is! Paul, look! Its right there!" Shawn yelled to Paul who was right next to him.

"Yeah, Shawn, I'm right here, I can see it, and you don't have to yell!!!" He said yelling back to Shawn. Shawn opened the door and they saw Stephanie standing there with a little envelope.

"Congrats you guys, you are the first group here, now would you like to hear your second clue?"

"Uh, duh Stephie!" Shawn said.

"Okay, well your second clue is… 'You may be a pro, but your nothing compared to the Show.'"

"The show?"

"Big Show!"

"Thanks Steph, bye!" Paul said kissing his wife on the cheek. Little did they know, another team heard them talking and went right ahead and skipped the clue.

The Bombers

"Shh, did you hear that?"

"Uh huh, come on!" Ariann whispered starting to run towards the Big Show's locker room.

"Do you think that this is considered cheating?"

"Nope, not at all," Ariann said turning back to see if The Lil' Elves were behind them. No sign of them yet, that's good.

"Stop looking back, your slowing up!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Make me!"

Freaky Family

"Okay, Shannon. If you would just listen to me, maybe we wouldn't be in third place."

"You're telling me that I should listen to you? You are the one who is slow. It isn't my fault that Dave and Ariann are cheating, I mean look at them! They are listening outside the door."

"What?" Dani said, just in time to see Dave and Ariann start running again.

"Them little cheaters! That isn't fair!"

"I know, now come on! We need to go get the clue from Stephanie."

"Alrighty then."

They walked into Stephanie's office and saw her standing with a small, blue envelope.

"Hello there. You are group number two."

"No, we aren't. Ariann and Dave just went passed because they heard y'all through the door and so they went ahead without getting the clue."

"I will talk to my dad about it. Are you sure they just didn't know where it was?"

"Uh huh. They were clearly listening outside the door."

"Alright. I am not sure it is cheating but I will talk to daddy."

"Okay. Thanks for the clue."

Young American Americans

Shaidyn and Jake are in fourth place.

"Hun, are you alright?" Jake asked her after they started running.

"Yeah. Adam is like a squishy pillow. It isn't like I landed head first on a block of cement."

"I guess you're right. I mean, he doesn't even look in shape."

"Uhmm… Yeah. Right." The 5'3 redhead looked at him in disbelief.

"I was…umm… just kidding?"

"Okay. Well go get the clue while I start walking."

"Fine. I will catch up to you later."

Shaidyn started walking while Jake went into the office with the plaque that said 'Stephanie McMahon.' It was only about 2 minutes before she saw Jake come back out with a smirk on his face. He told her that it was time they went to go see the Big Show.

The Champions

"Babe, no matter what, I still love you," Randy said looking at his wife's red face. She was pissed.

"Don't even try to make me happy," she hissed at him.

"Its just a game, it's fine."

"Just go in and find out the clue."

"Yes ma'am," Randy said saluting her. He walked into the office and got the clue.

"Babe, the Big Show, run now!"

"I'm going," she said sprinting off down the hall. Before she knew it, she had sprinted past Shaidyn and Jake and could see Dani's hair in clear view. She turned back and saw Randy running right past Jake and smirking at him. He caught up to her and took her hand.

"Have I told you how much I loved you today?"

"You did earlier," she giggled.

"Well, I think I love you even more. "

"Good, now you might wanna stop talking so you can breathe."

"Yup, now, we are number four!"

The Sooners

Cody, Caylin, and the kids are in sixth place. They followed Dave and Ariann into the wall but they got lost. They had just made it out of the wall and they saw Shaidyn and Jake being passed by Erynn and Randy.

"Go Daddy!" Alanna yelled to Randy.

"Alanna! Don't cheer for them!" Caylin laughed.

"Why not? I want him to win." Alanna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"You aren't supposed to cheer for other teams that we are trying to beat," Cody said.

"Alright…BOO DADDY! I hope you guys lose!" Alanna screamed in Randy and Erynn's direction.

"Good girl!" Cody said, picking her up and running.

They started running and turned the corner. They were only a few meters behind the Young American Americans. Right as they turned the next corner, they passed them.

The Invisibles

"Come on, we are catching up. I see Cody and Caylin. Go get the clue real quick," John said.

Kai ran into the office and came out with the clue.

"Well, you may be a pro but your nothing compared to the Show makes me think of Big Show, since the Show is capitalized and everything."

"Okay, well lets try it!" Kai responded following John towards the Big Show's locker room.

"I think we could win this thing Kai, we just gotta get back up there and be smart."

"I know, hun, first lets just get up there."

"Okay, well then lets hurry," he said running faster.

Rated R's

"Kiana! Give me my pants back… NOW!" Adam was just catching up to her and kept reaching for his pants but she would speed up so he couldn't take them. After that, she finally gave him his pants and he quickly put them on so that they could hurry and he could save the embarrassment of everyone pointing and laughing.

After he had put his pants on, they got the clue and sprinted towards the next place. While they were running, they ran into Shane McMahon.

"Hello. Since you guys are in last place, you have the opportunity to give another team a roadblock. This will have a distraction or challenge for the team of your choice. If you want to do this, please tell me the team that you choose."

Adam and Kiana looked at each other and automatically they both knew who they were going to use it on.

"The Young American Americans," They both said at the same time.

"Alrighty then. I will contact the "Road blocker."

"Thanks."

They sprinted into the halls and continued on to the next clue.

**~Merry Christmas!~**


End file.
